


Night at the office

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Love Confessions, Office Romance, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, jameron - Freeform, what break up idk what you are talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: What happens after work hours in Comet…Takes place somewhere in the middle of season 4.





	Night at the office

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if there’re mistakes.

Joe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were getting tired, but this was too important to mess up. He lifted his gaze and stared at the computer screen, eyes frowning in concentration.  It was nearly midnight and he wasn’t even nearly half done. At times like these, Joe wished he was a few years younger, working late and spending most of the day in a chair made his back scream with pain.

Comet was empty, all lights off. It was Friday night and everyone went home. He was probably the only crazy person who knew a beautiful woman waited for him in bed back home, and still chose to spend the night here frying his eyeballs staring at the screen.  Even still working, Joe smiled to himself at the thought, then quickly frowned at the reminder of what he was missing out on right now. Cameron would understand, right? She was just as obsessed with work as he was. If only one of these days she would find her inspiration again…

A soft knock on his glass door broke his focus and made him lift his head. The knocking was followed by the click of the door, revealing a grinning Cameron holding a bottle of whiskey and a plastic bag with a couple of boxes of what looked like chinese food. Thank heavens!

“All work and no play makes Joe a dull boy! Hmm?” Cam raised the bottle and wiggled it in the air, a playful spark in her blue eyes. “I got worried you’ll bury yourself in work and forget to eat. It seems like I was right.”

Joe leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, a big smile plastered on his face.

“I have to admit, that brings back memories from Cardiff.”

“Yeah, we literally felt the electric sparks between us that night. Still one of my hottest experiences.”

Cam stepped further into his office and closed the door behind her with a gentle push from her leg and butt. Putting the bag on his desk, she plopped on the chair in front of him.

“Well, you did say that metal turns you on…”

“It does.”  The blonde responded with a knowing mischievous grin.

Joe smirked at her playfulness and nodded towards the bag.

“What did you get us?”

“Fried rice, sweet and sour chicken and spring rolls.”

Joe reached out, opened the bag and scanned the dishes, pleased by her choice. “Great. You are a savior.”

Cameron ignored his comment and circled the desk to stand behind him. Putting one hand on his shoulder and the other one on the mouse she quickly scanned his files. He could feel her soft breath on his neck.

“What are you working on?”

“Gordon and I came up with new marketing strategy. It’ll take a lot of work, but I’m excited about this concept.”

“Excited enough to leave me alone in bed? Macmillan, are you cheating on me with - ” she waved her hand in front of the screen, “ this?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This has to be done as soon as possible, we don’t have time. I still have a lot of work to do by myself, because Gordon’s gone for the night… ”

“I can see that… Where’s he?”

“Out. He had reservation with Katie in this new Italian place. He said something about them offering the best pasta in town.”

“Hmm…” Cameron went back to her chair, sitting with a little more force than what was needed.

Joe eyed her and furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“What?! Let’s see if I got this right. So, you and Gordon start working together on something you are both excited about it. Only Gordon finds time for his girlfriend, takes her to dinners and keep her… entertained at night, and you ditched me at home, so you could stare at the computer screen for a few more hours.”

“No…I… it isn’t like that.”

“Whatever, I am the last person who should speak about love life and working habits. I am not mad or anything. I guess I just want to spend more time with you.” At the last confession Cam looked in her lap, hands playing and fidgeting with one rip in her jeans.

Her words caught Joe off-guard. Although he knew she cared about him, hearing her say out loud that she liked and sought his company, made him feel all warm inside. “I want to be with you, too.”

He liked the developing of their relationship, it felt more open and sincere. When they were going out back at Cardiff, it never felt like this. What drove them then was mainly passion, now they build their bond on understanding and trust. The years found a way to tame them, but of course never managed to extinguish the lust in their eyes. And although they still set each other bodies on fire, the love and respect for one another made them share more about what they wanted or how they were feeling. That long phone conversation a few months back helped them open up.

After that little slip of Cam’s heart, they changed the topic of the conversation. Joe started explaining what actually he had in mind for Comet, new look, new ad. The couple ate while Joe showed her a few newly added features and asked for her opinion and advice… When they were nearly finished with the diner/midnight snack/early breakfast, she spun with her chair and took a long look at the empty main hall of the office. The desks were empty but every single one of them had character, every employee brought a piece of him and left it here – cards, pictures, cartoon figures and other souvenirs decorated the work places. The whole damn place had a … soul. The building once more felt like home. Just like it did before…

“I don’t think I ever told you, but what you and Gordon created here is great, something unique and rare. Special.” Her last word was choked, because something was stuck in her throat and she had to swallow a few times to relieve the pressure there.

“Yeah, it really is… I never knew it could feel like this. Comet really is something special, it doesn’t feel like business, but more like a… family project.” Joe stopped when she turned around and he saw her eyes. “Is it hard?”

“Hmm?” Cam avoided Joe’s eyes and pretended like she didn’t know what he was talking about, but he knew better.

“Being here. Taking a look around and not seeing Mutiny?”

“I… yeah. But not in a bad way, I don’t envy you guys or anything. Comet reminds me of Mutiny. It feels so…real, natural, you know? It has a soul. I love that.”

“But?”

“There’s no but. I think it’s hard for me being here, because I missed my chance. I had my taste of this and it became a standard that I keep comparing all my work projects with. And here you’re creating what I tried to duplicate in my life again and again after Mutiny and miserably failed. I guess I just wanted to be part of it.”

“Hey, Cam, I told you… If you want to work on this with us, you are more than welcome.”

“Yeah, cause it’s going to turn out just great… We’d bring the whole place to the ground. Even our vision for the site is completely different… ” Cam huffed and sunk lower in the chair and frowned.

Joe started cleaning his desk from the empty food boxes. Neatly putting everything in the plastic bag, he very carefully avoided her eyes. “Yeah, about that…”

Cameron lifted her gaze and fixed it on him, eyeing him confusedly and raising an eyebrow at his reaction. “What?”

Joe cleared his throat two times before continuing, “Maybe your idea wasn’t that bad. I mean, the number of sites is growing, more than any of us anticipated or could have predicted. Having an algorithm to scan the net can be very helpful for the user… ”

“Aha?” Cam smirked when she felt where things are headed and straightened her back. “Really?”

“Yeah, even if we were to hire more people to sort sites, we still wouldn’t be able to keep up. Of course, what we do now is very valuable and we shouldn’t lose the human element, but adding a search engine to improve the user’s experience - ”

“Jesus, Joe. Just say it!” Cameron laughed and threw her hands in the air. “Come on, admit it.”

Joe gave her a look, shook his head and sighed. “You were right. As always, you managed to look a little further in the future than any of us could.”

Cameron flushed at his words. The way he complimented her vision and work never failed to put butterflies in her stomach. Over the years, Joe turned into the person she consciously and unconsciously always sought approval from. She didn’t know what was the reason behind her behavior, maybe because he was the first person who saw potential in her and pushed her further, or maybe because he was her first love, or maybe the excitement in his eyes every time she spoke about change, the way he imagined what she saw, he was after all a dreamer. Words like these coming from a true visionary like him meant a lot. At first she thought it was all a façade, his salesman bullshit high talk, but over the years, she realized he believed in everything he said. Joe had a strange way of doing things and even going to extremes to achieve his goals, but he was the most honest and open person she knew when it came to ideals and vision. She could admire that. Being a workaholic and someone who wanted to leave her mark in tech, she loved that passion in him.

“That – I – ughh… thanks, I guess.” Cam responded awkwardly.

“So… Will you?” Leaning back, Joe bit the side of his cheek waiting anxiously for her answer.       

 “Will I what?” Cam looked at him confusedly and searched his eyes with her own.

“Help.” The tall man responded, nodding at the same time towards the computer.

“Joe…”

“It’s not going to be like it was before. We changed, I changed... Cam, we need you on this.”

“I don’t know… working together is a minefield. And things are going so good right now, I don’t want to screw everything between us because of a business project again. I’ve been down this road and I refuse to do the same fucking mistake again. I’m not risking you for a search engine.”

Joe was taken aback by her response. Cameron just prioritized _him_ over _work_. The same Cameron that was like possessed when you put a computer screen in front of her, the same woman that ditched him ten years ago because he had removed her OS from the Giant? And that’s when he knew and stopped doubting her feeling for him – she loved him. Cam Howe was in love with technology and to put that aside because of him meant the world in his eyes.

“I love you.” The words left his lips before he could stop them. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, Joe fully understood how he felt about her three years ago. Seeing her in Tom’s arms and how the idiot stopped her from doing what she desired made his blood boil with rage. That’s when it hit him with full force that what he was feeling wasn’t just lust or admiration for her talent, it was love. He wanted her, all of her.

Cameron swallowed thickly.

“I-I love you, too.” She replied awkwardly, not because it wasn’t true, it just… felt weird.

They deeply cared about each other and that showed through their actions and how they sought comfort and protection in one another every time shit hit the fan. Over the years, they learned to understand the other with just a simple glance, looking deeply into his soul and through every façade. But since Cameron and Joe got back together, they’ve never actually said the three big words. Until now.

“Yeah?” Joe was entirely too pleased to hear her answer, a small smile tugging the ends of his lips.

“Yeah.” Cam nodded and released a mix between a loud sigh and nervous laughter. Joe followed her reaction and when after a few seconds the laughter died, clearing of throats filled the quiet office. Okay, she had to admit that although it felt good finally letting it out, this was getting too uncomfortable for her. The atmosphere between them changed and it became super weird, damn. She hadn’t had this problem with Tom, so why with Joe? It was different with him. Everything felt ten times magnified.

Cam needed to bring back things a little more to her comfort zone, to something a little more familiar, but probably just as significant between them. When words failed, they used their bodies to communicate their feelings.

“Umm, how about you turn off that computer and come home with me? You know, show me a little bit of your love?” Cameron stood up from her chair and put hands on her waist. “You can always finish this tomorrow.”

Joe stayed seated, eyed her from head to toe and smirked. She wore old faded ripped jeans and plain white T-shirt, the blonde hair loose and framing her face, not a trace of make-up. Natural beauty, and he wouldn’t have her any other way. Her look and casual wear brought back very explicit images from the old days in Cardiff and their late-night office encounters.

“Or… we can stay here and I’ll be sure to show you just how much I love you on top of that desk.”

Cam raised an eyebrow.

Fine, she’ll play along.

“Here? In your office?” she faked a shocked expression and gasped comically. Then slowly circled the desk and sat in his lap, wrapping hands around his neck.

“Sure. I’m the boss, you know. I’m allowed to do that.” Joe smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose, which made her giggle.

“Pfft. What? Fuck your employees after hours and behind closed doors?” she asked as he trailed wet kissed along her long neck.

“Hmm…No, that’s horrible work etiquette. But you miss something very important.”

“What?”

“You are not an employee here.”

Joe growled deep in his throat and picked her up. Swiping with one hand everything that was on the desk to the ground, he placed her on top of it. At the back of his mind he heard a breaking glass, but that didn’t matter now. His lips attacked hers, kissing and biting. Hands searching to remove every piece of clothing. With expert moves he took off the shirt over her head, no bra. Seeing her naked chest, Joe lowered his head and nuzzled and kissed each breast, while she buried long fingers in his hair and held him close. The noises she made… God, he could swallow her whole.

Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her jeans, he pulled forcefully down her legs, bringing her panties with them. The rapid motion managed to put her flat on her back and she stared up at him. Her eyes mirrored the hunger in his.

Joe stood between her legs, took a hold of her hips and brought her towards him. And with this, sticking together their most intimate parts. Naked and bare she could feel him hard and ready through the rough material of his jeans. Cameron began grinding against him with movements even the most exotic dancers would envy. His hips involuntarily moved, causing friction with the back and forth, up and down motion they are providing. The sensation clouding her mind.

“Take your clothes off. I want to feel you.”

Joe was more than happy to oblige. He too was impatient to feel her skin on his own and the clothes became the restricting barrier that stopped that from happening.

 He unbuttoned and threw the shirt aside, revealing to her the scars that she so dearly loved. She made a mental note to kiss and trace with her tongue every single one of them. While he started working on his belt and the button of his jeans, she trailed her fingers under his ribs and on his abs, lightly scratching the skin with her short fingernails. Cam knew Joe loved that, it send shivers down his back and extracted these deep almost animal sounds from his chest.

Finally free from his clothes and completely naked, Joe stood in front of Cameron, reminding her of a Greek god. Even in his forties Joe had a body that would fill with envy every man. He slid his hand through her core, fingers breaking through her pubic hair that was guarding the path. One finger parted through the middle and touched her clit, applying pressure there. He felt her dripping against his touch, her sweet feminine scent reaching his nose.

Joe hooked the back of her knee with one hand and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Running his fingers through her once again, he enjoyed her glistening under the light coming from the desk lamp. He lowered his head between her parted legs and his lips sucked her nether ones. Opening his mouth he began a French kiss that would make a prostitute blush. His ministration made her crazy, her thighs trembled and her head snapped back hitting the wooden surface a little too hard. Cam really didn’t care, she was seeing stars. Grabbing his hair with both hands, she guided his head and tilted her hips upwards giving him easier access.

Joe scraped his teeth against her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Flicking tongue for extra stimulation, Macmillan inserted two long fingers inside her, and began a rhythmic fucking to get Cameron to her release.

“Cum for me.” He murmured against her wetness. “Cam, baby…cum.”

Her grinding on his hand intensified and suddenly everything exploded behind her eyes. Her vision became blinding white and her toes curled. Joe dislodged his digits from inside her and let her regain her normal breathing. She brought a hand to her face and with it covered her eyes, her chest rising and falling in tantalizing rhythm.

“Fuck, Joe, that was amazing.” Cam breathlessly commented.

Joe took a step back and sat in the chair, enjoying his handiwork. His hand found his cock and began long slow strokes.  She lay spent on his desk, legs fallen apart lifeless and revealing her flower. Blonde hair scattered on his desk around her head like a halo.

Finally founding the strength to get up, Cam rose to a seating position and took in the view in front of her. Watching his hand move up and down, she licked her dry lips and locked eyes with Joe.

The way she approached, reminded him of a tigress that just chose her next prey. She didn’t say a word, just kneeled between his legs and replaced his strong hand with her own. The hot touch of her palm made him groan and he threw his head back, exposing his neck to her lips. Cameron  rained open mouthed kissed from the sensitive spot behind his ear to his collarbones, using her tongue she carefully traced all of his scars, gently bit the skin in the area around his abs a few times and dipped her tongue in his bellybutton. All that while she kept a steady rhythm with her hand. His scent filled her nose and she couldn’t resist tasting him on her tongue. Lowering her head she took him in her mouth, surrounding him with warmth and wetness.

 

If she kept this up Joe wouldn’t last long. The muscles in his stomach contracted hard and he fisted her blonde strands and lifted her head up, bringing her lips to his own. Cupping her face with both hands he kissed her lovingly. Pushing his tongue in her mouth he could taste himself on her lips. She took a little part of him for herself and knowing she could still feel him in her mouth, he couldn’t think of something more erotic.

“I need to be inside you.”

Cameron smiled knowingly at him and straddled him. Sitting face to face with him, her legs on either side of the back of the chair. Realizing she could barely touch the ground, she leaned and pushed the handle on the right side of the chair to lower it as much as possible, so she could gain more leverage and support. Leaning forward she used one hand to guide him to her opening and then gently lowered herself on him, feeling him fill her completely.

Joe moaned when her walls contracted around him and her warmth enveloped him.  Ah, if only he could freeze the time in this moment. Macmillan placed his hands on her ass and brought her even closer, deepening their bond. Cam rested her hands on top of his shoulders and using them for support began riding him. Her hips moved up and down and drew circles and eight figures in his lap, stealing his breath away and making him forget his own name. Damn, she felt so good.

Her movements became more hurried and uneven, his hips lifted in time with hers, trying to meet her halfway. Both of them were chasing the much wanted climax. Cam buried her head in his neck and breathed him in deeply. Joe placed a big palm at the based on her head and held her close. His other hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

Soon both surrendered to the ultimate pleasure, just like that, wrapped around each other on his chair. Keeping their position for a few minutes until their normal breathing was back, they enjoyed the closeness and the intimacy of it. Joe stroked her hair and Cam kissed lovingly the freckles sprinkled onto his broad shoulders and connected them with invisible lines with her fingers.

“Mmm…” Cameron purred contentedly in his arms and smiled against his skin.

“Yeah, I know…” Joe turned his head sideways and kissed her head, nuzzling behind her ear with his nose. “Hey, Cam, my offer still stands. If you change your mind and want to work on this, you’re more than welcomed by me and Gordon. All you have to do is say the word.”

“No…I don’t want to take the chance. It’s too dangerous, Joe.”

“Okay, I understand that... All I’m saying is that you’ll always have a place here, no matter what you decide.” He lifted her face, so he could see it and cupped it with his big hands. “I don’t want you to feel excluded or that it isn’t your place to step in because I, Gordon and Haley started Comet. As I said this isn’t just another business project, it’s family business. And you are family.  I see how lost you are these days and how you’re looking for…something. I know you’ll find it, you always do.  And I’ll be happy if it is here with us, but if it’s not, it’s alright. Okay? ”

“I-ah. Okay… Thank you.”

Cameron really was grateful to hear these words. To be honest stepping foot back in the building of the old Mutiny hurt. Images of the coders and Bos flashed before her eyes, of her and Donna discussing how Community can be improved, of Gordon in the corner telling stories to Lev and Yo-yo. And, of course, the day of the vote. The damn vote, when everyone turned against her and made her feel unwanted and unwelcomed here. Everything she worked years to build, was taken away from her in a flash and then smashed into the ground to million tiny pieces, breaking her heart in the process. Mutiny was her baby, will always be, but maybe it was time to start healing and moving on.

She now had a chance to replace her bad memories with new ones by teaming up with Joe and Gordon again. But what if the cost for this was Joe? There’s no way she’d lose him once more. Maybe for now, just feeling welcomed and wanted here would be enough… The man in front of her already gave her support, love and trust, so she could start rebuilding herself and her confidence again, especially after the market failure of Pilgrim.

He believed in her, he said she’d find what she was looking for. Joe Macmillan was rarely wrong about the future. It will take time but she’ll get there. One thing she knew for sure though, is that he’d be by her side when the time comes, she won’t screw things up this time.

And in the meantime, while she waited for inspiration to strike, Cameron intended to fall asleep every night in the arms of this wonderful broken man, who learned his lesson the hard way. She kissed him deeply, taking her time to explore his mouth, and rested her forehead on his.

Yeah, as long as they were together, there’s no place on earth she’d rather be.                

       

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
